Candy of the Heart A Soul Eater FanFiction
by MagiOtakuKittyCat
Summary: Maka and Soul are in charge of the Sweets Booth at the upcoming DWMA Valentines Day fair. But what happens when they each get a taste of the sweetness of love? Passion in soon to follow.. SoulxMaka Romance (SoMa!) X3
1. Messy Makings

_**Candy of the Heart~ Chapter One**_

Maka Albarn sat in Professor Stein's class, counting the minutes until it would be over. She was looking forward to going home, having a hot bath, and then curling up on the couch to read her favourite book. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Yes, that would be nice. She was suddenly snapped out of her fantasy's by Professor Stein's loud voice. "Don't forget class. Next week is Valentines Day, and in order to establish a peaceful community with the other inhabitants of Death City, we'll be hosting a Valentines Day fair." This earned him multiple groans of despair from the students, including Maka herself. "Knock it off," Yelled Professor Stein. It was clear that he was already agitated. "Also remember that the fair is mandatory, and if you don't show up, you'll fail my class." He glared at the now silent students. "Class dismissed!" He said as he pushed away from his desk. His chair rolled across the floor, only to knock him over. This was already a familiar sight to the class. Maka gathered up her things, and left the class feeling annoyed. She didn't even like Valentines Day, let alone want to participate in some stupid fair. She sighed. If only Valentines Day could disappear...

Maka unlocked the door to her apartment, her head still filled with Valentines Day doubts. She had been assigned to the Sweets Booth for the fair, along with her weapon Soul. She smiled a tiny bit. At least she hadn't been assigned to the Kissing Booth...

She walked into the apartment, putting her keys in a bowl on the counter. "Soul, you home?" She called out to the apartment. "Ya," came a gruff voice. Soul was in the living room, watching TV on the couch. Maka walked into the kitchen, and began to take out bowls from the cupboard and ingredients from the fridge. Soul walked into the kitchen, clearly confused. "What are you doing? It's my turn to make supper," he said leaning on the counter. "Ya I know. I thought I'd start making some treats for the fair," She said waving a plastic spatula at him. He grinned and plucked the spatula out of her hands. "Need some help? After all, I got assigned to the Sweets Booth to ya' know," Maka smiled and dropped a bag of flour on the counter Soul was leaning on, causing him to get covered in the white powder. "Hey!" He said trying to whipe the powder off. Maka laughed and turned aroung to get the baking powder, when she felt something land on her. Before she knew it, she was covered in flour. "Soul!" She yelled, trying to shake the powder off, but most of it was already stuck to her. Soul smiled. "Oh come on, you look nice in white," he said laughing. This earned him a carton of eggs on his head. By the time they were done 'baking' most of the ingredients were on them, and not in the food.

Maka laughed and tried to wipe the mess of food off of her, as did Soul. "Well," she said still laughing. "That was fun." And this was how it went through out the week. The pair would come home and prepare to 'bake' only to make a mess of the kitchen and themselves, untill finally the big day arrived. Valentines Day.

 _ ***End of Chapter One***_

Hope you guys like this! Next chapter we will defiantly have some lemony goodness.. (:3) If you have a suggestion on something you wanna see Maka and Soul do, or something you wanna see happen, leave me a review or comment, or if it's to embarrassing, send me a PM!

\- Kitty


	2. Candy Hearts

Yay! Chapter Two is here! XD

Maka sat in her room, thinking of ways to display their sweets for the Valentines Day fair. _Well,_ She thought. _The cakes should go in the back, since they're bigger, and the smaller sweets, like the chocolates, should go in the front..._ She began to jot down ideas in a small notebook. Soul and her hadn't been able to make alot of sweets, but they had enough. They just needed to decorate them, and then everything would be ready. She smiled. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually looking forward to the fair. She set her notebook down on her desk, and went to take some of the icing out of the fridge. She decided she may as well get a head start on decorating.

She rolled up her sleeves, getting a plastic bbagto put the icing in. She attached a jagged nozzle to the end of the bag and began putting icing on some of the cupcakes. The icing was died a hot pink, and later the cupcakes would be decorated with miniature hearts. Just as she was wondering where Soul was, the weapon strolled into the kitchen. He was shirtless, and judging by the beads of water that clung to his hair, he had just had a shower. He leaned on the counter, picking up the icing container. "Whatchya doing," He asked, dipping his finger into the icing. "Decorating," She replyed, snatching the icing away from him. "Aw, no fair," He said, pink icing still on his finger. He put it in his mouth, and in no time it was gone. Maka's eyes watched his lips as he finished the icing. She couldn't help but wonder what his lips would taste like.. ACH! What was she thinking? _Pull yourself together Maka,_ She thought, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. She quickly turned away before Soul could notice.

"Eh? What's the matter?" He asked staring at me. She could feel her blush grow as he continued to stare. "It's nothing," She mumbled, putting more icing on the cupcakes. She couldn't help it. Her thoughts kept returning to Souls lips, and how cute he looked with his hair all messy, and how incredibly sexy he looked with no shirt on, and- Dammit! She needed to get Soul out of her head. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her cheek.

She turned around, only to see Soul less then an inch away from her. 'W-what are you doing.." She stuttered. She tried to back away, but was trapped by the counter.. Soul removed his hand from her cheek. "You had some icing on your face," he said, staring at her. Maka couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. "Soul.." All rational thoughts died as she starred at him, and as she watched Soul leaning in towards her. "Maka," He said, his voice low and alluring. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, Kissing her passionately. She froze, a small gasp of surprise coming from her. Soul took this opportunity to enter her mouth, his tongue exploring her mouth. She kissed him back, and soon their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance.

She broke the kiss, needing air. She needed to think too .Did this mean that her weapon was in love with her? Her mind was fuzzy and her lips were numb. She ducked under Souls arm, escaping from his grasp. "I need to go," She said grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment. She felt as if her heart would explode, and she knew that if she stayed near Soul any longer she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from her desires...

 ** _*Maka and Soul's apartment* (Souls Point of View)_**

 _Dammit!_ Soul thought, slaming his fist on the counter. _I'm such an idiot!_ He knew that he shouldn't have done that, but he couldn't help himself. Maka just looked so damn cute, and she didn't even realize it. He already knew he loved her, but his greatest fear was that she wouldn't love him back. _So uncool,_ He thought as he walked to his room. He couldn't count the number of times he'd had to restrain himself from devouring her. She constantly consumed his thoughts so much, that all he could think about was her. Her emrald green eyes, the way her sandy blonde hair falls on her shoulders, her medolic voice.. Yup. Soul was sure of it. He had definitely gone insane.

It was around midnight when Soul heard the keys rattle in the lock and the door to the apartment open and close. _Maka must be home,_ He thought. He knew he should apologise. But apologize for what? It was her fault if she wanted to make a big deal out of a little kiss. But deep down he had to admit. He wanted to see her, wanted to once again feel his lips against hers, to feel the press of their bodies against each other.. And before he even realized, he had fallen asleep dreaming of the girl he'd been able to have, even if it was only for a moment in time.

When Soul woke up, Maka had already left the apartment. He figured that she was going to set up for the fair. After all, today was Valentines Day. Soul got dressed, and began to make himself breakfast. Soul was to meet Maka at the fair. Then he'd apologise to her for what happened last night. He finished his cereal, putting the bowl in the sink. He then grabbed his keys and was out the door.

It was close to noon when Soul finally arrived at the DWMA Valentines Day Fair, and it was already bustling with activity. He saw Tsubaki and Liz at the Kissing Booth, both of the girls having extremely long line-ups. He was glad that Maka didn't get a signed to the Kissing Booth. He didn't know what he would've done if she had. He passed by the Dunk Booth, where Black Star was getting continuously dunked into the ice cold water. He laughed. The Dunk Booth also had an extremely long line. He even saw some of his friends in the line up.

He passed by Death the Kid, who was adjusting everybody's banners, making sure they were perfectly semetrical, and by Patti, who was making all the children balloon animals. Finally, he reached his own booth, where Maka was handing out sweets to a small family.

He entered the booth, taking a seat beside Maka. Almost immediately, he was asked for one of the chocolates on display by a little boy. Soul grabbed a piece of wax paper and picking up the chocolate, gave it to the little boy. He went to turn to Maka, to apologise, but the second he did he was asked to hand out yet another sweet. It went on and on like this, until he had no more sweets to hand out. He put a little sign that said ~Sorry! We're All Sold Out!~ on the display counter. He went to turn to Maka, but she was already gone.

 _ ***Somewhere in the fair* (Maka's Point of View)**_

The second Maka noticed that there was no more sweets left, she had fled. She couldn't talk to Soul. Not yet. She was way to embarrassed. She wandered around the fair, wondering what she should do. Most of the booths were closing, and in was almost night time. She decided that she would head back to her apartment, so that's what she did.

Maka unlocked the front door of her and Soul's apartment, walking inside. She put her keys in a dish on the counter and went to go into the living room when she froze. Soul was sitting on the couch, staring at her. "You've been avoiding me," He accused her. "I have not!" She said. She could feel her cheeks growing hot. "Look, I'm sorry OK?" He said looking towards her. She was surprised. She couldn't remember Soul apologising for anything in his life. She walked into the living room, taking the seat across from Soul. "There's nothing to apologise for." She told him. She was surprised at how soft her voice was. Soul was taken aback. "What do you mean?" She blushed, beginning to get nervous. "Well, um, you see," She said, nervously playing with a strand of her hair.

"I geuss, you know, I kinda... Liked it.." She said, her voice turning into a mumble. "What?" Soul said. He must not of heard her. Her blush grew. "I said I liked it when you kissed me!" She was so embarrassed. But much to her surprise, she felt Soul's hand on her cheek once again. "Tell me again," He told her, his hand caressing her cheek. His voice was low and alluring, just like it had been last time. "I liked it when you kissed me," She said softly, looking at Soul. He leaned in, his face nearly touching mine. "OK," he whispered, and soon his lips were attacking my own.

He pressed his body onto mine, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him back deeply, and soon we were a tangled heap of bodies on the floor. He broke the kiss, long enough to look at me. "Hey Maka?" He said, running his fingers through my hair. "Yes?" I whispered, putting my hands around his neck. "I love you," he said leaning his forehead on mine. I smiled. "I love you too," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Happy Valentines Day Maka," he said softly. "Happy Valentines Day Soul," I said as the sun finally set on that fateful Valentines Day night.

 ** _**End of Chapter Two**_**

Kyaa!~ I almost had my own fangirl attack writing this. Go SoMa! Anyways, this is the end of Chapter Two. I know I promised you all some lemony goodness in this chapter, but I changed my mind. I decided to make it a little two part thing. Basically, all you SoMa fans who were looking to read some cute SoMa fluff, your story ends here. But all you SoMa fans who wanna see SoMa be naughty, wait in anticipation for Chapter Three! (^3^) Hope you like it!

-Kitty


End file.
